This invention relates to mixers (or blenders) and, more particularly, to an improved mixer for mixing a first material with a fluid solvent in a continuous flow process.
To mix a polymer with water, the mixer should have certain characteristics. First, the components should be brought very quickly to the agitator after they come in contact with each other. Second, the solution should be circulated so that the average number of times that the solution passes through the agitator can be calculated and maintained. Further, the solution should be kept flowing in all parts of the mixing chamber without any stagnant or low velocity zones in order to assure that all the materials get mixed and product build up is minimized. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mixer satisfying these requirements.